nhccarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Box 37: Dept./Area Misc
Location: NHCC Library Folder 1: Dept./Area – Accounting & Fees – Chart of Accounts 1978-1986 Item 1.1: North Hennepin Community College Chart of Accounts 1978-1979 Author: Unknown Description: 2 pages; off white, 8.5 x 11, bound by orange clip. Contains words typed, black font color. Pencil writing in top right corner Genre: Finances. The document was typed to clarify budget distribution Contents: Listings of services provided at NHCC during 1978-1979 Item 1.2: North Hennepin Community College Chart of Accounts 1979-1980 Author: Unknown Description: 2 pages; off white, 8.5 x 11, bound by green clip. Contains words typed, Black font color, blue pen and pencil writing in top right corner. Pencil writing checks off some of the printed listings on both pages Genre: Finances. The document was typed to clarify budget distribution Contents: Listings of services provided at NHCC during 1979-1980 Item 1.3: North Hennepin Community College Chart of Accounts 1980-1981 Author: Unknown Description: 2 pages; yellow, 8.5 x 11, bound by yellow clip. Contains words typed. Black font color, pencil writing in top right corner. Listing 28 underlined on page 1. Listings 107-111, and 114-126 marked with dashed line on page 2 Genre: Finances. The document was typed to clarify budget distribution Contents: Listings of services provided at NHCC during 1980-1981 Item 1.4: North Hennepin Community College Chart of Accounts Author: Unknown Description: 2 pages; red-orange, 8.5 x 11, bound by green clip. Contains words typed, Black font color. Black pen writing in top right corner “1/27/82”. Listing 68 circled with Pencil Genre: Finances. The document was created to clarify budget distribution Contents: Listings of services provided at NHCC during an unspecified time. Pen written Note in top right corner, and page footer on page 2 suggest that the listings were from January of 1982 Item 1.5: North Hennepin Community College Chart of Accounts 1983-1984 Author: Unknown Description: 1 page (front and back); light-blue, 8.5 x 11. Document is three hole punched on both sides. Contains words typed, black font color. Pencil writing on top right corner of front side. Genre: Finances. The document was created to clarify budget distribution Contents: Listings of services provided at NHCC during 1983-1984 Item 1.6: North Hennepin Community College Chart of Accounts 1985-1986 Author: Unknown Description: 2 pages; white, 8.5 x 11, bound with blue clip Contains words typed, black font color. Pencil writing in top right corner of page 1. Genre: Finances. The document was created to clarify budget distribution Contents: Listings of services provided at NHCC during 1985-1986 Folder 2: Dept./Area – Bookstore: Flyers, Posters, Information Brochures Item 2.1: Office Memorandum Mascot Contest and Anniversary Bookstore Sale Author: Bookstore Staff Description: 1 page; yellow-orange, 8.5 x 11. Contains words typed, black font color. Dated September 24, 1979. Genre: Letter. The purpose is promotion for campus events. Contents: Brief letter to NHCC faculty explains mascot contest, how to enter, and dates of importance. Item 2.2: Bookstore’s 5 Days in May Sale Author: Unknown Description: 1 page; pink, 8.5 x 11. Contains words written in black ink, and black & white drawing in top half. Photo-copy. Scotch tape stuck to top of page Genre: Advertisement. The purpose of this flyer is to encourage spending Contents: Summary NHCC bookstore deals during 5 days in May (Monday through Friday) Item 2.3: “Did You Know!” Only at North Hennepin Bookstore Author: Unknown Description: 1 sheet of poster paper (thick); white, 11 x 17. Folded in a tri-fold Contains words typed. Red font color. Majority of words in all capital letters. Genre: Advertisement. The purpose of this poster is to persuade students to make Purchases at NHCC bookstore. Contents: Poster outlines how students can save money by using their North Hennepin Activity cards. Author also explains bonus benefits to a student that creates a school mascot. Item 2.4: North Hennepin Community College Bookstore Information Author: Unknown Description: tri-fold brochure; light-blue, 8 x 3.75 (when closed). Contains words typed. Black front color. Back of brochure contains ink written words. Photocopy. Genre: Informative Contents: brochure explains bookstore policies, materials available, and hours. Folder 3: Dept./Area – Child Care Center – Flyers Folder 4: Department/Area – Financial Aids – Brochures, Flyers Folder 5: Dept./Area – Financial Aids – Grant Information Folder 6: Dept./Area – Financial Aid – Examination Report on Programs 1982-1983 Folder 7: Dept./Area: Financial Aid – Self Study, Questionnaire Folder 8: Dept./Area – Health Service: Flyers, Informational. Category:Library